


Port Royal Herald

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficart, Gen, Humor, Newspapers, Original Character(s), Public Nudity, fanartfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some peculiar artifact from 1755 has been found in archives. It has even a plot! Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Port Royal Herald

**Author's Note:**

> Made in 2012 and for the first time posted on [dA](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/Port-Royal-Herald-309572699) and [LJ](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/41470.html). You'll find full credits (including the images and fonts used) in both places. Betaed by triskellion (LJ). I believe I don't need to warn that historical accuracy is not exactly the main goal of all this? ;)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Mighty Mouse is in power here, I'm only a paper supplier.

**Author's Note:**

> Livre and sou (sol) – French coins  
> Peso de ocho – Spanish piece of eight  
> Gulden (guilder) – Dutch coin
> 
> Western Asia’s poppy plantations are now the main world source of opium, morphine, and heroin.  
> Rock oil is the old name of petroleum.  
> Pitchblende is the common name of uraninit, the mineral best known now as the main ore of uranium.
> 
>  _Article 29 will be provided with subsections_  
>  …in the response to the fandom’s merry activity. [The 1749 Naval Act](http://www.pdavis.nl/NDA1749.htm).
> 
> There was really a Lime Street in Port Royal, see [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Port_Royal.JPG).
> 
> I'll be happy to hear your thoughts. ;)


End file.
